


No Regrets

by purkledragon



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A distraction is just what is needed to keep away any possible regrets on a rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anyone willing to get down and dirty with some PWP smut?

There was no longer time left for regrets on rainy nights when they were stuck in some back water little town in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't needed, nor did it help to sit thinking about the things that were lost. Even so, they still break down into the rainy day routine of Gojyo and Goku leaving the other two alone as long as the sky was overcast, grey and drizzling.

It no longer surprised him when Sanzo walked through the door without knocking. Half the time he'd open the door before Sanzo had a chance, just knowing by feel that the monk was outside. Once inside, door safely locked against curious monkeys or perverted cockroaches, it wouldn't take much for them to lose themselves completely in the moment. Green eyes would meet violet completely glazed in passion, and the annoying smiles would drop left somewhere along side Sanzo's cigarette on the floor, which was left to burn itself out, forgotten as another burning took place.

No words ever spoken--nor needed for desire and lust have a language all their own. A captured mouth, body pressed against the wall struggling rather futilely against the actions of the other; they both knew it was all an act. How many times had Hakkai slammed his head against the wall as they kissed? How many times were his arms lifted, twisted, held down in the youkai's hand as his other made quick work of stripping his robes off? How many times had Sanzo just walked in wearing nothing but his jeans and top, just to make sure the foreplay ended sooner, like this night?

"Are we playing tonight or do you plan on getting serious," comes half-snarled from that oh so too pretty mouth.

Cold eyes gleam back, if that's what you wish. He does and they do. A well manicured hand grabs his jeans, nearly ripping them off as the button pops and zipper is dragged down. Hard pressed lips meet his stifling any sound as the hand reaches downward, squeezing none to gently. His hands released as Hakkai pulls him to the floor, jeans drop and get kicked to the side.

Harder, breathless, tangled and tossed he helps remove the other's clothing as well, quickly. Naked flesh, hot and sweaty rubbing against the each other. Lips and hands everywhere at once, nipping and stroking. A bottle of oil opened and poured, slick and cool against the skin and when Hakkai's fingers dance along his erection it's almost enough. His own hand reaches out to cover and coat Hakkai's as he growls, demanding wanting to be fucked. It's nearly enough as Hakkai shifts shoving into him in preparation.

The sounds of his ragged breath, fill the room until he can take it no more and the brunet gives in to the look in his eyes. Harder--driving him over the last edge. Faster--the hand upon his cock sliding along with the rhythm of the action. Friction heating up their bodies until the only thing left to do is explode, passion heavy and spent.

Sanzo throws his clothes back on, half undone before leaving. And Hakkai is left to wait for the rain to come again.


End file.
